


The Brothel of Mentally Insane

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Will works as a prostitute in a brohtel which used to be an insane asylum. He falls inlove with Margot, who's in charge with others' health in the brothel. Their relationship becames more and more obvious and complicated so it changes how things usually went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brothel of Mentally Insane

Margot stood outside the door, listening to the noises coming through the wall. The client seemed to be very rough judging by the sounds Will made. Heavy panting, loud mewls and begging could be heard, uncertain if they were caused by pain or pleasure. Probably the mixture of the two.

She could only imagine how difficult their job was. All the needy clients to satisfy, even the violent ones. The low payment, the humiliation they sometimes get. At least they could have a shower after every romp, washing off all the dirt left on their bodies.

The idea that Will ought to be helping with the work came absolutely random. A lot of possible clients denied the offered services because they weren't able to get a third participant, usually a male. They've never thought they'll have bisexual or gay clients too. And since everyone matters, they had to provide a perfect boy for the job. Stephan was out of the question entirely, there was no money that could convince him to do such things. Only girls were allowed for him. So the choice came on Will since he already had some experiences with men before.

Suddenly the door opened which startled Margot a little, so she quickly hid behind the next corridor's wall. Will and the client came out, they talked for a while, then he paid and slapped Will's ass before he finally left. These were casual now.

His shirt was undone, hair is a mess and cheeks were slightly red. He counted the money, then sighed and headed for the showers. He saw Margot standing against the wall, arms crossed. Somehow it didn't surprise him she was there.

"How much?" she asked, the tone of her voice suggested she already knew the answer.

"100 $ as usual. They'll never pay more." he sighed again and put the money in his back pocket.

"They fuck the shit out of you and don't even give you like an extra 50$? That's awful, boy."

"Don't even mention..."

"Did he wear a condom at least?"

Will shook his head.

"Nah, it would've cost more. They'd do everything to cut off the price."

Margot just nodded in agreement. She felt sorry for him, after all the things he went through he ended up here. Sure no more nightmares and dead bodies but he had to deal with horny bastards instead. At least the Madam was nice to let him keep half of the money he made. It was nearly not as much as the Madam gets for her services but it was fairly enough.

Almost everyone in the brothel took part in the work, except Margot. She was considered lunatic and the Madam would never take the risk to employ her. She just stayed here because at least they could get use of her knowledge. She took care of others' well-being, she was a nurse of some kind here.  
Besides all her craziness Will still liked her. She was the only one who could understand him and since she was in charge of health she kept his secret about his state of mind. They weren't going steady or anything but it was obvious that they had something for each other. Sometimes they seek into each other's room and have some adult fun or go upstairs and play with the institution's old "torture devices". Margot enjoyed being dominant and will enjoyed being dominated. They were a perfect match.

They stood there for a while not saying a word. Finally Margot broke the awkward silence and walked closer to him, resting her hands on his hips. He smiled and pulled her closer, gently stroking the back of her neck.

"You were about to shower, weren't you?" Margot asked, almost whispering, touching her nose with his.

"Yeah, I was. Must wash out my...holes, you know." he giggled at his own choice of words. "Wanna' join?"

He didn't wait for her answer, he put his lips on hers, gently kissing her. She even tasted like crazy and he loved it.  
Margot smiled into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You do realize if we have shower together we'll never get clean." she said breaking the kiss halfway.

"I know babe but I'd rather be covered with your juices." he murmured in her ears, tenderly biting on her earlobe.

"Oh yes, just fill me up already twink boy." she moaned, pulling him closer.

They were heading towards one of the bathrooms, hands never leaving their hips. They were both filled with lust almost every time they were near each other. There was something between them that pulled them closer together. Maybe just the chemistry, Margot always thought.  
When they finally arrived to the bathroom they started stripping each other passionately, lips on lips, never breaking the kiss. Margot entered the shower first, the air felt cold on her bare skin. She opened the tap, shivered as the semi-cold water splashed on her shoulder. Will followed her shortly after, standing in front of her.

"Can I wash you?" she asked, a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Sure, go for it."

He liked this part very much. Nothing felt better than a cold shower after the dirty work. It was even better with Margot. Her slim and delicate hands always seemed to find his sensitive spots so easily.  
She grabbed the soap and started washing Will, starting with his shoulders, down on his strong arms then back to his chest. He let out a small moan as she touched his nipples with her thumb. Her hands wandered down his stomach, gently brushing his pubic hair. Will felt himself growing harder as she was getting closer to his member. His breaths sped up as she started stroking him there, paying careful attention to every part: the tip, the shaft, the balls, everything. He was totally stiff right now, he couldn't hide it.

"Ah, Will, I almost forgot how big you are..." she said in awe.

Although it was not her first time with him she was always amazed how big he could grow when he was aroused.  
Will couldn't help it, he leaned against the tiled wall, the terrific sensation cascading through his whole body. Margot was so talented with her hands, like she was born with it.  
Margot absolutely loved him in this position, it was the pure state of dominance. Hearing him whimper by her hands so turned her on. She leaned closer to him, gently sucking on his neck, licking the mark she left. It almost drew Will to the edge but he tried to held it back. He wanted to come with Margot. He reached for her pussy with his right hand, softly massaging her lips, his middle finger tapping on her clit.

"Ahh...shit...Will...you..." she cried out, surprised by his fingers touching her most sensitive spot. She couldn't help but kiss him hungrily, her tongue entering his wet mouth, gripping his cock tighter. Loud moans and groans were breaking the kiss, both of them were incredibly close to orgasm.

"Ugh...c-come for me, Margot...please..." Will was definitely close now, he pulled her closer, whimpering in her ears.

Hearing Will begging for relief just brought her closer to the top. She fastened up, biting his lips, leaving a slight bruise on them. Will became more busy on Margot too, stroking her as fast and hard as he could.

"Ahhh...fuck Will... I'm gonna'..." she couldn't finish her sentence, the orgasm rocked her body hard, her grip tightened on Will ever so tightly. Her back arched for a moment, then her whole body collapsed and fell into Will's arms.

"Oh...god..." he came shortly after, couldn't fight against the strong grip of her hand. He came on her stomach, the white fluid dripping down on her pubic hair. He held Margot close as she collapsed in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

They just stood there against the cold wall. cuddling, water running down their naked bodies, washing off all the soap and come. It was a wonderful moment Will, he just wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted to be with Margot forever. She was the only person who could understand him. She not only understood him but loved him, truly, with all her heart, despite his instability. It was always a downfall for other girls but Margot didn't care. She accepted it and even helped him going through his episodes.  
Will meant the world for Margot. He was just so... different from the other guys, different from her abusive brother. She could be herself with him, didn't have to hide her kinks and crazy thoughts. He even gladly took part in some of her pervy plays and really enjoyed them. She had no idea what she'd do if he wasn't there.

It was so difficult for them to step out of the shower already, snuggling under cool water was the most relaxing thing they could ever imagine.

"Shouldn't we get out already?" Margot asked, looking up at Will's exhausted face.  
"Just a moment, baby. It's too good in here with you" the aftermath of the joy could still be heard in his voice.  
"Come on boy, get your ass up." she said in a playful voice, pinching Will's thighs.

Will jumped out of the shower immediately, escaping from Margot's killer hands. She turned off the tap, stepped out walking on her toes, grabbing the nearest towel she could find. She grabbed another one, tossing it to the still naked and wet Will. He covered himself with it, trying to hide his crotch from Margot, like it wasn't just moments ago when they shared a private moment under the pouring water. She walked up to him, trying to rip the towel off of him. But the young man suddenly grabbed her by the hands, pulling them behind his hips, making Margot fall into his arms. Luckily she could get a grip of his waist before she'd push him down on the ground with her weight. Will held Margot tight in his arms, lifting up her face to his. As they eyes met it reminded him how gorgeous and lively she really was. That's another reason why he fell for her so much.  
She looked deep into those turquoise eyes of his, the love and affection shining in his gaze made her mesmerized. She blew a tender kiss on his pink lips, tasting them with her tongue. He returned the kiss, loving her delicious lips on him.

Their cheerful play was disturbed by a noise came from upstairs:

"Will, have you done already?"

It was the Madam, no doubt. Her deep but still lady like voice echoed in the corridors.

"It looks like I have to give in my payment..." Will's voice was mixed with disappointment, he didn't want to break away from her, not even for a second. Margot just nodded in agreement, kissing his cheeks before he picked up his clothes from the floor, quickly dressed up and hurried upstairs.


End file.
